


It runs in the family

by maggieblues



Series: horror rpg games [2]
Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Post canon, forgiveness theme, villain Aya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieblues/pseuds/maggieblues
Summary: "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."History repeated herself, Dio realized with horror. His one innocent lie changed everything. And Aya… Aya was no longer the same doe-eyed girl he knew back then. She was something else.He came back to her, but now it was too late.Takes place after the good ending - save father + read Maria’s diary.
Relationships: Dio/Aya Drevis
Series: horror rpg games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004622
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	It runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

> I am disappointed in the 2020 re-make of Mad Father, so I decided to finally give it a try and give us a continuation of the story we all deserve.

What Dio regretted the most was not abandoning Aya. It was the short talk he had given her, that later, he could have never forgotten. 

“Because of our hate for your father, we can’t be saved” little Dio explained, bashfully covering his eye with a bandage, the wound being a painful reminder that he no longer belonged here. 

“It’s unfair! But it’s healthy to hate someone who caused you so much pain and suffering” Aya opposed. “It is noble. It is good.”

“Refusing to forgive is a sin, Alya.” Dio countered, getting up from his knees. 

“You are not supposed to forgive him, he hurt you, you did nothing wrong!” the girl thought also about herself. If she didn’t hate him a bit for what he had done to her mother, how could she condemn him?

“We all deserve to be forgiven” Dio responded vaguely and immediately regretted it when she suddenly looked so down in the dumps.

He didn’t know then that he was wrong and all the ghosts were kept here because of her mother’s curse. 

…………… 

His little girl with a pink ribbon was now an adult. Now Aya had chin-length short hair and wore a white apron over a light blue dress. No, he corrected himself, the apron is no longer white. And behind her was… A dead woman covered with white sheets on the operation table.

History repeated herself, he realized with horror. 

“I thought I lost you, Dio!” She smiled happily, outstretched her arms as if she were beckoning him into an embrace. 

“Don’t come closer!” he shouted. “Why d-did you do that?!” 

The blue-eyed doll warned him and he didn’t believe her. The girl who he was supposed to protect, innocent wide-eyed Aya now stared at him with blood splashed on her white apron. 

“When you burnt the mansion I took the last thing my father left me, his opus magnum. It was a miracle, it just laid there outside, just waiting for me to pick it up,” she confessed with dreamy eyes “ and I have promised my mom to always support my dad”.

No, no, no. It was not supposed to go like that. They were supposed to be free. She was meant to get away from her family’s curse. He reminded himself of the red-eyed demon, who must have laid that book there. His fists clenched angrily.

“How could you?! Aya, you is there no humanity left in you? Where is the innocent Aya I know of?”

“Me? An innocent? Even then, I was never… as innocuous as you or my father had thought. Do you think an innocent girl would survive in that mansion? Ha!” She smirked proudly. “Everyone as innocent as you claim would lock herself in the room, too terrified to lift a finger” her deceptive doe eyes were glowing with a hypnotizing uncanny light. 

“Aya, you promised you would never forget us, victims of your father, and yet you continue his madness?!”

She couldn’t run away from her destiny, a tiny voice in the back of his head said, but he drove it off. He did everything to prevent it and yet, here they stand, on the opposite sides. 

“I did help so many people then. I freed them all, I have done my duty. But I couldn’t hide my true nature after all. The nature of the Drevis family. It runs in my veins.” 

“No, it does not! How could you, Aya! You were his victim too!”

“Shush! Keep it down, Dio!” she shushed him. “Maria is sleeping upstairs and I would rather she didn’t know about our little rendezvous. She… could have easily hurt you. She is overprotective.”

Maria… She must have pushed Aya in the wrong direction, he thought. He has always known where her loyalties lied. Maria never came clean, after all, she was still the same with her blood-stained hands. He should have seen this coming.

“About my dad… It was my fault, I was the perfect victim, of course, he would like to make the doll out of me. I asked for it.”

“Do you think I asked for it either?” his voice broke a little. “All of us?”

“No, of course, you weren’t” her expression softened.

“Did she ask for it?” he raised his finger accusingly at the corpse behind her. Aya didn’t dodge. 

“You said that hate was holding you and all the ghosts back. So I stopped hating my dad. I stopped just like you! When I forgave him, I couldn’t condemn his actions. I had to forgive my mistakes. We all deserve to be forgiven, didn’t you say so?”

History repeated herself, Dio realized with horror. His one innocent lie changed everything. And Aya… Aya was no longer the same doe-eyed girl he knew back then. She was something else.

He came back to her, but now it was too late.

“I was wrong! Now I know… Forgiveness only absolves people of their guilt. It doesn’t erase anything and certainly doesn’t make things easier. It was due to the curse, that we were trapped there, not our feelings.”

Aya looked back for a moment, grasping her victim’s silhouette with her sharp, calculating eyes. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now. It is all their fault if they decide to stay and haunt me. If they just forgive me, they will happily move on to the afterlife. I don’t make dolls, so they have no reason not to” Aya explained flatly.

“Aya, it is not too late. You strayed from the path. Your mom sent me here to guide you back on the right path.” he didn’t quite believe his own words, but desperately wanted to. 

Monika did ask him to check on her, but that was all about it. It was years ago when he had been trapped with her. 

“If my mother was concerned about me becoming like my dad, she should have taken me with her years ago. And if he was so evil, why did she love him, even though he killed so many? If I am so wicked why does Maria love me and take care of me?”

He didn’t know what to say. She sounded so sure about her right to be loved, even after committing so many atrocities.

“Can’t you hear yourself? I can’t listen to how you call him dad. The man, that… You shouldn’t have! He… He tried to kill you! He murdered your mother! You were the victims, you owe him nothing! And certainly not love!”

“After their death… If I had lost my dad, I would be all alone. But I am not! I still have a part of him with me, close to my heart. When I work, he stands next to me, I feel it!”

She was too far gone, he knew it. There was a madness in her eyes.

“Dio, I know you love me,” she said softly, reaching for his hand. “Despite everything I did. You don’t get to choose, who you love. And I love you, too.”

His palms got sweaty, but it was not fear. His heart fluttered. No, no! Aya was a monster! He was not supposed to feel like that!

Dio pushed her hand away, stepping back. She pulled her knife from the back pocket of her apron.

“It is one way or another,” she hissed. “I can’t let you stop my dad’s work”.

She jumped to him with the knife, but he was faster. Effortlessly, he dodged the attack, pushing her further. She slipped over her feet and fell. Fell on her own knife, which penetrated her chest.

Her own knife pierced through her chest. The horrific scream she gave couldn’t be described. Blood was seeping under her body, painting the carpet red. 

No, no no! He ran to her, carefully turning her body on her 

“I am sor...Ouch!” she grabbed her chest, groaning with pain.

Aya started raving, her eyes stuck in the ceiling.

“Do you know what a doll is? A doll is a purity, chastity. So I made sure to become dirty with the blood of my victims, animals, and people alike. There is no reason now for him to come back! So I couldn’t live without fear, that someday… Someday he would come back for me.”

“So… thank you, Dio. Now, he won’t come back… ” she smiled happily.

Everything in him was breaking. The girl he wanted to smile upon now eagerly gave him her last smile. He did not deserve it as her murderer. Logically, he knew it was not entirely his fault, but he had so many regrets. He turned his head, not bearing to look at the dying girl.

“Now, please, begone!” she whispered, quieter and quieter “Or Maria will find you… She… ”

“I’m not going anywhere” Dio promised, his warm brown eyes staring lovingly at the girl he could not help, but love.

“So… Could you give me a kiss like in good old times?” Dio diverted his gaze when she asked arduously, her eyes looking in the space into something or someone he couldn’t see.

Blood was trickling from her red-tinted lips. She smiled gloomily. He didn’t want to remember her like that, but it was all he got. Dio fondly kissed his first love's forehead. 

"Goodbye, Dio" she whispered tenderly in her last breath. "May you be smiled upon."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated! I don't bite ;3
> 
> If you saw some mistakes, please comment, I will fix them.


End file.
